1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lens device and a light source module using the same, and more particularly to a lens device with light shielding layer and a light source module using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional light emitting device, light emitted from LED is normally diffused or concentrated through a lens. However, after the light emitted from LED passes through the lens, the light is normally outputted in two colors, making the light color non-uniform.